Not applicable.
In the field of plant genetics, we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the organization and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, and of which plums, peaches, nectarines, apricots, cherries and interspecifics are exemplary. It was against this background of our activities that the present variety of peach (Prunus persica) tree was originated and asexually reproduced by us in our experimental orchard loacted near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.
Among the existing varieties of peach and nectarine trees, which are known to us, and mentioned herein, are xe2x80x98May Grandxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,794) and xe2x80x98Snowbritexe2x80x99 Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,195).
The present new peach (Prunus persica) variety was developed by us in our experimental orchard, located near Modesto, Calif., as a first generation cross between a proprietary parent with the field number 36EB86 and xe2x80x98Snowbritexe2x80x99 Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,195). The maternal parent 36EB86 originated from a cross between a seedling selection from xe2x80x98May Grandxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,794) crossed with a peach of unknown paentage. We planted and maintained a large group of these first generation seedlings on their own root system, under close and careful observation, during which time we recognized the desirable fruit characteristics of the present variety and selected it in 1994 for asexual propagation and commercialization.
Asexual reproduction of the new and distinct variety of peach tree was by budding to xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 Rootstock (non-patented), as performed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., and shows that reproductions run true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and its fruit are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
The new and distinct variety of peach tree is of large size, vigorous, upright growth and is a regular and productive bearer of large size, white flesh, clingstone fruit with good storage and shipping qualities. The fruit is further characterized by its attractive red skin color, firm flesh, mild, sweet, sub-acid flavor with very good eating quality, and in comparison to xe2x80x98Snowbritexe2x80x99 Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,195), the fruit of the new variety is larger in size and is approximately 7 days later in maturity.